Noh Mask
The Noh Mask was an evil mask carved from a tree with a shard of the Shikon no Tama in it. History It was sealed by Kagome's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather who exorcized it many years ago and placed in a box. There it remained in silent until Kagome brought a shard of the Shikon Jewel with her to the present. The seal on the box was then broken and set the shed on fire. It then tried to attack Grandpa, but instead found a faceless wooden warrior and attached itself, only to have it fall apart a couple of seconds after. Thereafter it started to attack him again in an attempt to devour him, but he managed to survive thanks to sutras he DIDN'T write himself that were placed on his face. The fire department and police soon arrive. Kagome overhears a few skaters talking about the fire and rushes back to her home. Gramps is sent to the hospital, although he is not badly injured. While Kagome's mother stays at the hospital with Gramps over night, Kagome is left in charge of her younger brother Sota. Meanwhile, in the shrine store house, some firefighters were looking around. One is attacked by the Noh Masked and it drives a fire truck at top speed. Kagome goes to the hospital and her mom tells her that he's still unconscious. She then shows her the talismans that he used to protect himself from the mask. He keeps saying "Beware of the ancient Noh Mask." Later, the Noh mask tries to attack Sota and retreive the shards of the Shikon Jewel, but is thwarted at the last second when Inuyasha uses his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer to slice through and destroy it for good. Victims *Family member of Noh Mask's victim *Unnamed woman *High School Students *Firefighters *Police Officers *Umao (almost) *Shikako (almost) *Kagome Higurashi (almost) *Grandpa Higurashi (almost) Trivia *A conundrum is made by this mask, since the jewel shard in the mask was collected in the present and not the past, it stands to reason that the shard still exists in the past uncollected. This was brought up at a convention where Rumiko Takahashi was a guest speaker, who merely stated it was an error in logic and should just be overlooked. *A second conundrum arises in the fact that Kagome had been in possession of the complete Shikon no Tama since birth, so it's bizarre that a single shard would awaken the Noh mask when the jewel in its entirety did not. However, it could be possible that the jewel hasn't "activated" yet because it is part of Kagome's body. *The Noh Mask's organic body differed between the manga and anime. In the original manga, it was a collection of fused body parts cobbled up into a blob-like form, still showing hands, feet and bare breasts. Due to censorship reasons, its appearance was changed to that of a dark-colored slime like form shaped into the outline of an onmyōdō. Which is strange because a similar demon, Mistress Centipede , is not censored at all in the anime. es:Máscara de Carne Category:Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Deceased Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users